1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a combination beverage holder and opener, and, more particularly, to a beverage holder for holding beverage containers such as cans of beer, carbonated soft drinks, bottled water or other beverage containers, and further to a container for holding the liquid beverage. The present invention further includes container opening means that includes a pull tab opener, a bottle opener for twist-open caps, and a conventional bottle opener integral thereto.
2. Background Information
There are a variety of beverage containers and beverage holders for persons to use in consuming beverages. Such beverage containers and beverage holders may provide insulation to maintain the temperature of heated and cooled beverages. A typical application provides a beverage holder which has a tubular body constructed of foam rubber or plastic that thermally insulates the beverage container against heat transfer from atmospheric air conditions. However, typical beverage holders are generally limited in their design and use to only holding the beverage container and as discussed, maintaining the beverage's temperature. To open the beverage container often requires a separate small utensil that is often not readily available and must be sought, or manually removing or releasing the containers tab or cap with one's hand, finger or fingernail which can often be both difficult and painful.
It is also known to provide an opener having the ability to open multiple types of containers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,024 discloses one three-way container opener. While such openers are well known, they have well known limitations such as getting lost or at least not being where they are needed. These openers can also be small and hard for people with limited dexterity to use.
While the prior art beverage holder designs fulfill their respective, particular objective, such prior art holders fail to describe a beverage holder with incorporated container opener means as will be described herein
Accordingly, there is a need for a beverage holder that is particularly useful for holding the beverage or beverage container, and also useful for opening the beverage container. The present invention meets these needs.